This is my personal hell
by BlackBurningHeart13
Summary: Selección de monólogos redactados desde el punto de vista de un joven Newt durante su estadía en la sede de CRUEL. Una mezcla de The Fever Code mi versión de la historia.
1. Llegada a CRUEL

—001. This is my personal hell. 

Sostuve el peluche con ademán culpable. El silencio, férreo aliado de mi consciencia, me había atrapado en su engaño al tiempo que los últimos segundos que había transcurrido a un lado de mi hermana eran consumidos por la mirada acusadora del oso.

Aferré mis rodillas al pecho y me permití reposar la cabeza contra la pared. El feo traje del «señor sonriente», aún estaba salpicado con la sangre de Julie Wright y de su extremo colgaba el chaleco de tela azul que alguna vez hubiera tejido para el juguete predilecto de mi hermana. Era una tela suave, aunque un poco descolorida, recortada en forma de elegante abrigo. Lo odiaba. Pero Lizzie estaba satisfecha con él. Ahora, el gesto de quimérica alegría y esa mueca dibujada con retozos de hilo rojo me observaban con recelo. El oscuro plástico de sus ojos centelleaba bajo el fulgor de las lámparas instaladas a un lado de la litera y la forma de sus manos, las cuales imitaban a un ser humano, proyectaban la sombra de garras sobre la cómoda.

No tenía miedo del oso. Era un peluche... ¿qué cojones podría hacer? Pero sí temía a por su dueña. Los Operarios de CRUEL habían sido pulcros en sus declaraciones. Lizzie era Inmune al virus. Ella tendría la posibilidad de vivir más tiempo que el resto de su estirpe. La imagen no me indujo ira... sino alivio. Me sentía bien por ella. Estaba aliviado al saber que nunca vería el avance del Destello en su mente.

Pero, ¿qué ocurría con el abandono?

Divisé una vez más a Lizzie siendo arrastrada hacia un pasillo contiguo a la sala de estacionamiento del Berg. Los llamados, a vívida voz, no obtuvieron réplica alguna. Había intentado burlar al guardia pero este me devolvió a la fila con una seguidilla de golpes secos en el estómago y la frase, que aún retumbaba en mis oídos. No había dado una bocanada de aire que percibí la suave textura del oso lo cual me dejaría paralizado al punto que el seguridad aprovechó esa distracción para empujarme hacia mi alcoba.

El «señor sonriente» estaba en mis manos por voluntad de Lizzie. Ella, en un tono jovial y seguro, había dicho que me legaba el oso para que me cuide durante los exámenes médicos. Protesté ante la idea, a sabiendas de lo mucho que signifcaba ese viejo oso, pero ella no me escuchó. Por el contrario, escondió el peluche bajo mi chaqueta y me hizo prometer, severamente, que cuidaría al jodido peluche.

Esa había sido la última vez que vi a Lizzie. Aún cuando me cruzaba con ella en los espacios comunes o almorzábamos en el comedor... estaba convencido que esa niña de cálidos ojos y sonrisa afable no era mi hermana. Su rostro era idéntico, su voz resultaba símil, pero la chispa que admiraba en la más pequeña de la estirpe Wright había desaparecido.


	2. Lizzie

— is my personal hell  
 **Demian C. Wright. 7 años.**

—Lizzie...  
Descendí la mirada hasta mi regazo y, entre la oscuridad, percibí la silueta de mi hermana. Sus ojos, alguna vez brillantes, estaban saturados de lágrimas las cuales discurrían por las mejillas machadas de sangre. Escuchaba la respiración entrecortada, los susurros ininteligibles y esa única oración... repetida una y otra vez.  
El oso se había caído de su lado pero Lizzie pugnaba, con los últimos atisbos de vida, para cogerlo. Luché contra el impulso de reclinarme... Era consciente que el peso extra, incluso cuando éste fuera nimio, podría sentenciarla. Ergo, posé una pálida mano contra su mejilla en ademán de silencio. Ella me observó, y en impulso quiso esbozar una sonrisa, que nunca conseguiría emerger.  
Me desperté con la sensación de sangre en mis manos. El sueño permanecía vívido en mi cabeza aún cuando la luz de la habitación hubiera alcanzado mi rostro. Una vez más, el recuerdo de esa fecha y aquéllo que, afortunadamente, nunca había tenido lugar, inundaba mis pensamientos. Había sido sólo una vez, sin embargo, me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida.  
«Padre mató ése crank», me repetí. «Lizzie está a salvo».  
¿Lo estaba? Observé a mi alrededor. La habitación en la sección A consistía en un espacio de cuatro metros por tres, una litera y un baño. La seguridad de CRUEL patrullaba los pasillos cada dos horas durante la noche y las cámaras apostaban lo suyo durante el día. Hacía una semana en las instalaciones pero nunca dieron señales de vulnerabilidad en el perímetro. Sin embargo, con esa seguridad que nos ofrecía, la imposibilidad de ver a mi hermana me mantenía inquieto. El jodido oso no hacía otra cosa mas que recordarme el descuido que cometí cuando llegamos. El no haber echado un ojo de la sección a la cual la llevaban me estaba carcomiendo.  
Reposé la espalda contra la pared. Restaban veinte minutos para que la seguridad habilite las puertas de cada una de las habitaciones. Lo dudaba pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? «Quizás... El comedor». Había escuchado de otro crío que CRUEL resguardaba dos grupos. Intenté seguir la conversación, sin éxito. Uno de los guardias arrastró al responsable fuera de la sección y hasta ahora no lo habíamos vuelto a ver. ¿Por qué molestarse en ocultar lo evidente?  
Escuché el pitido de la puerta y salté de la cama. La rutina daba inicio con un listado de los nombres que habían inventado para cada uno. «Newton», aún después de una semana, resonaba ajeno. No obstante, me limité a un "aquí" escueto y resignado; gesto que cambió cuando escuché la voz del niño sólo a dos alcobas de distancia. Su nombre era Minho, o al menos, el que habían escogido para él.  
Esperé a que la lista acabe y me acerqué a mi compañero. Lucía exhausto pero bastante orgulloso. Atisbé algunas marcas que asomaban de la camisa: parecían hechas de forma reciente. ¿Una revisión o un castigo? Basándome en su historial, la segunda opción era más acertada.  
—Hey —pronuncié, para llamar su atención.  
—¿Y tú quién eres?  
Estiré mi diestra en modo de saludo. Así me habían inculcado mis padres incluso luego de las Llamaradas y del caos. Pero él declinó la apuesta.  
—¿Qué somos? ¿Adultos de negocios? Dime tu nombre, tío.  
—Newton —declaré, resignado. Él me escrutó con la mirada y luego se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿El raro de las pesadillas? —«qué lindo apodo», pensé con sarcasmo—. ¿Quién es Lizzie?  
—Mi hermana.  
A ésa altura, ya habíamos alcanzado la zona noreste en dirección a los comedores. Las luces, bastante pálidas, incrementaban la tonalidad carmesí del rubor de mis mejillas cuando el nombre de Elizabeth emergió. El muchacho me observó con interés durante algunos segundos.  
—¿La han matado?  
—No.  
—¿Es una crank? —el tono de curiosidad iba en crescendo.  
—Ella está aquí. Sólo que aún no sé dónde.  
El desencanto era evidente incluso a los guardias que habilitaron las puertas del comedor. Me obligué a guardar silencio y recogí una de las bandejas, una charola vacía y un vaso pequeño. Quise revisar la sala pero sabía que aquéllo sería imposible. Los guardias no lo permitirían. Me coloqué en la fila, aprovechando que había poca distancia antes de retomar la conversación.  
—Es por éso que necesito, me digas dónde está la zona del Grupo B.  
Una vez más, el niño levantó la vista y me observó entre sorprendido e inquieto.  
—¿Para qué quieres saber éso?  
—Requiero ir con mi hermana —los nervios carcomían cada uno de mis sentidos y había iniciado con las miradas rápidas hacia las filas de seguridad.  
—¿E irás tú solo? Hombre, te cogerán a los pocos minutos—su voz resonó burlona cuando le dediqué una mirada de advertencia—. Necesitas que alguien sea tu refuerzo si pretendes ir con tu hermana.  
—Baja la voz —murmuré, inquieto, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza—.  
—Iré contigo.  
—No te he pedido que lo hagas.  
—Pero lo necesitas.  
«Buen punto».  
—¿Qué ocurrirá si te pillan de nuevo?  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
—Ésos idiotas no tienen nada nuevo qué ofrecer.  
—No estoy seguro de éso...  
—Mejor cállate y déjame a mí la parte entretenida. ¿Vas a comerte éso...? —pero no me dio tiempo si quiera a ver de qué se trataba que ya lo había colocado en su bandeja. Fruncí el ceño—. Muy lento.  
—No me han nombrado «Isaac Newton» por mis reflejos—me defendí, aunque luego me percaté de lo inmaduro que se había escuchado.  
—En mi opinión es por lo aburrido que eres—exclamó el muchacho cogiendo asiento a mi derecha—.Y, quizás, por la falta de reflejos. ¿Que no había sido el tío que le cayó una manzana en la cabeza...?  
—Eso dicen.  
—Definitivamente eres tú.  
En lugar de ofenderme, la carcajada emergió natural en mí. Ciertamente, nunca se me había ocurrido algo así. Pero, en definitiva, aceptaba que tenía algo de razón y quizás los reflejos no eran mi punto más hábil. Tomé un poco de agua fría antes de probar bocado. Las comidas de CRUEL no resultaban una delicia pero, aunque sea, eran comestibles.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
—Minho. ¿A las ocho en el pasillo de los laboratorios?  
—Es un hecho.  
—Espero que tengas un buen plan.  
—Lo tengo —sonreí.


End file.
